La Magia de Amar
by Nao-chan16
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda, que por partes ocultas, en algún lugar o en ninguno, existió un pueblo, el pueblo de Inazuma. 'Aquellos que no creyeron en ella fueron castigados, mientras que los que la siguieron fueron recompensados...Se dice que en el bosque del pueblo aún viven ellos, los que fueron elegidos para proteger al bosque de los peligros que le acechan'. -Hiatus-.
1. Ficha de OCS

Pues bueno...Realmente no sé qué decir xD Algunos quizás tienen unas grandísimas ganas de asesinarme o probablemente me hagan bullying y luego me tiren a un río, otros..Bah, saben que les da igual~ Pero buaaano...La verdad es que tendré que congelar todos mis fics menos dos nuevos que haré –contando este xD- esos dos serán actualizados al mismo tiempo y espero que cuando los termine pueda seguir con los demás...los cuales también iré actualizando de a dos para que finalmente no me quede ningún fic pendiente!~ -Yeii~~- Hahaha, qué inteligente soy~ -moment ego-

Bueno, aquí les dejo la ficha, necesito muchos OCS... Y todavía estoy en la duda si hacer lemmon o no...

Otra cosa que les digo, la idea es una mezcla de un libro que leí y otra cosa idiotamente(?) distinta que se me ocurrió mientras dormía en clases de matemáticas (perdón...no pude resistirlo xD) por lo que será una idea bastante distinta y nada que ver con lo que originalmente fue(?)...Con el pasar de la historia lo entenderán mejor...Maybe...(?)

* * *

Nombre:

Edad: (2000-1500)

Apariencia:

Personalidad: (Detallada, no aceptaré descripciones de una sola línea..)

Ropa casual:

Historia: (Nada más que de la infancia o adolescencia, sus amistades, familiares y por cuál razón llegaron a creer en la bruja)

Pareja: (Menos Midorikawa, Goenji, Ichinose, Dylan, Fubuki, Hiroto, Fuyuka y Touchi)

Extra:

* * *

Nada más~ sería eso por ahora, el prólogo trataré de subirlo este fin de semana...si es que no sucede es porque fui secuestrada por chancho-zombies con retraso(?) Bueh...Es porque no me alcanzó el tiempo con tanta tarea que a los profes se les ocurre mandar a cuatro días de empezar el colegio :'3

Si tienen alguna pregunta no duden enviarme un MP, porque por ahora todo está bastante enredado...creo yo(?)

Espero sus OCS, Matta nee~ :3


	2. Prólogo

Ufff~ Por fin pude traer la Introducción del fic, me costó bastante hacerla por en un principio pensé en mezclar esto y el capítulo uno...y finalmente me di cuenta de que era una idea bastante estúpida...así que gracias a todo este continuo debate mental salió la introducción que a mi parecer, es un fracaso total~ Si los decepciono, ya verán que el capítulo uno es mucho más entendible que esto...

Advertencias: OOC, AU (¿?) y que yo lo escribí también podría ser una advertencia xD

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Level-5. (Por ahora...ewé)

* * *

''La Leyenda del Bosque Oscuro'' se repetían ambos chicos mirándose entre sí. Uno sostenía sin creérselo una hoja llena de anotaciones mientras que el otro miraba directamente a su profesora, quién se encontraba en su sentada en su escritorio sin siquiera voltearse a observar la mirada suplicante de aquél pelirrojo, llegando a parecer casi insultante.

—Señor Midorikawa, señor Kiyama...¿Qué esperan para salir del aula? —preguntó la mujer arreglándose el flequillo, ambos chicos volvieron a mirarse.

—Es que...Sensei...El tema que nos ha puesto a nosotros...es el único que nadie conoce... —tartamudeó el peli-verde, ella arqueó la ceja.

—Ajá, Midorikawa está en lo cierto, Sensei. —asintió el de ojos esmeralda.

—¿Tienen algún problema con eso? —preguntó ella antes de suspirar. — Miren chicos, esta es una de las leyendas más extrañas e intrigantes que me ha tocado ''investigar'' y, ¿Les digo algo? Según esta leyenda, en el bosque que está al lado sur del pueblo perdido, dicen que hay criaturas mágicas y criaturas oscuras que desde hace siglos luchan por el control y el equilibrio de la Tierra...Piénsenlo, puede pareceros muy interesante...

—Pero...Es muy injusto... —susurró haciendo puchero el oji-carbón, una vena se formó en la sien de la mujer.

—¡No me venga con esas estupideces señor Midorikawa! ¡Si ambos no entregan este trabajo en la fecha que les he indicado no tendré más remedio que suspenderlos! ¡¿Entendieron?!

—Sí sensei... —musitaron ambos bajando la cabeza, Hiroto le dio un ''leve'' codazo a su compañero mientras se retiraban del lugar.

—¡Ojo! ¡Le he visto señor Kiyama!

Ya afuera del salón tres chicos más les esperaban con unos gestos de burla que no podían con ellos, todos estallaron en carcajadas en cuanto vieron al pobre pelirrojo con un aura depresiva y al peli-verde haciendo un infantil puchero sentado en el piso, de verdad esos tres podían llegar a ser muy insoportables y sobre todo si se trataba de algún regaño o castigo por parte de la muy amistosa profesora de Historia que, de antemano sabían, un problema tenía con Hiroto y Midorikawa recordaron los tres aumentando su risa.

—¡Jajajajajajaja! ¿Otra vez? ¡¿Otra vez con ella?! ¡No alcanzarán a terminar secundaria si siguen así! ¡Jajajajajajajajaja! —exclamó Saginuma llorando de la risa en el suelo.

—¡Es que no podían reclamarle porque les asignaron aquél tema! ¡Es como si firmaran voluntariamente la suspensión de su clase! —dijo Suzuno sobándose el estómago, ya de tanta risa que le provocaba el acto de ellos dos había comenzado a dolerle, raro en él que no mostraba sus emociones a nadie.

—¡Jajajajaja! Par de...¡Inútiles! —gritó finalmente Nagumo abrazándose de los otros chicos, los cuales finalmente suspiraron y cayeron rendidos al suelo.

—Cuando menos se lo esperen, atacaremos, peor que cuando Reina se cabrea al no encontrar su diario. Peoooooooooor~ —advirtió Midorikawa, canturreando al última frase mientras los otros se miraban entre sí y comenzaban nuevamente a retorcerse de risa, incluso Hiroto. —¡Oigan! ¿De qué se ríen?

—Supongo de que morirás lenta y dolorosamente... —susurró diabólicamente una ''desconocida'' voz que hizo que el pobre Mido se volteara violentamente y comenzara una carrera desesperada hasta la salida del Instituto. —Lo dijo cómo si no supiera que ustedes revisan mi diario a escondidas...¡IDIOTAS! —gritó la peli-turquesa tomando un Balón Oscuro (N/A: U Obscuro...no sé sinceramente como es xD) y comenzó a acariciarlo peligrosamente.

—O-Oi...Ulvida...Se suponía que aquellos balones habían sido destruidos... —musitó nerviosamente Hiroto.

—¡SABES QUE ODIO QUE ME LLAMEN ULVIDA! —gritó la chica pateando fuertemente el balón, que les dio directamente a la cara a los cuatro muchachos. —Eso les enseñará a no meterse con mis cosas, ahora solo falta el castigo de Midorikawa, aunque sé que es peor que darle un buen balonazo en el rostro: Comerse todo el helado y echarle la culpa a Suzuno~

Y así estaban las cosas, un día lunes bastante productivo para algunas personas, bastante aburrido para otras y un desesperante comienzo de semana para Hiroto y Midorikawa, quiénes además de estar momentáneamente inconscientes cada uno por sus respectivas razones tendrían que investigar sobre la misteriosa leyenda del Bosque Oscuro de la cual nadie sabía aún el comienzo ni el final real.

* * *

Vale, esta es la extraña especie de Introducción a la historia que no se basó nada más que en el humor, ya saben que aunque lo intentara no podría hacer un fic ''serio'' de todas maneras~

Antes de terminar, un aviso: Los OCS no aparecerán sino hasta el capítulo tres...aunque supongo que valdrá la pena porque será un fic bastante largo...y no dudo que se aburran a la mitad(?)

Bueh..Nada más que decir por mi parte...

Reviews?


End file.
